One well known type of coupler mechanism, the trailer hitch, is commonly used to secure a trailer to a vehicle for transport. Typically, such coupler mechanisms include a standard ball and socket arrangement which incorporates a retaining mechanism for securing the hitch in a retention or coupled position. The retaining mechanism, which commonly includes a user manipulable handwheel, when properly operated provides a retaining force between the ball and socket, thereby securing the trailer to the towing vehicle.
Many prior ball and socket hitches include a retaining tab which engages a recess formed in the periphery of the handwheel. When properly engaged within the recess, the retaining tab can inhibit rotation of the handwheel, and thereby preventing accidental loosening of the retaining mechanism.
While the retaining tab can help prevent accidental loosening of the retaining mechanism during transport of the trailer, the tab generally does not prevent or deter unauthorized removal of the trailer from the vehicle. Since many trailers are used to haul valuable items, such as boats, cars, household belongings, etc., they are highly visible and attractive targets for criminal activity.